


The One Ring

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BextaA poem about the first Lord of the Rings movie: The Fellowship of The Ring
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The One Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile)
> 
> Disclaimer: I'd love to have feed back please.
> 
> Story Notes: I've warned you - this may not be a pleasent poem, but it has it's good parts too. ;)

The ring bearer, small but strong,  
Legolas, his arrows so long.  
A small hero, with axe in hands,  
The old wizard, so tall he stands.  
The hobbits, Brandybucks and Tooks,  
And little Sam, after Frodo he looks.  
Poor Boromir, he died so soon,  
Sad Aragorn, he cried under the moon.  
Don't forget Saruman, evil is he,  
He made the urukhai and set them free. Evil Saruman, made deals with the orcs, He forces them, to go on walks.

In search of the ring, is were they'll go, Where they are, you never know,  
Until they spring suddenly on you,  
They come from all around,  
But stay out of view.

The ring is what all are after,  
And from now, there is no laughter.  
The Fellowship, the nine,  
Will be nothing in time,  
Unless the ring is destroyed!!


End file.
